


crawl inside my heart

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst and Porn, Breathplay, Comeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Force Choking, ITS A CROSSOVER BITCHES, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non verbal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The End, Topping from the Bottom, but - Freeform, credence is a sith, general graves, honestly idgaf at this point im so tired, implied seduction, the whole of the Force is credence's obscurus ok??? thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: the General is smitten, and no one's the wiser.except perhaps, the object of his affection.





	crawl inside my heart

**Author's Note:**

> i dont make the rules but when i see this shit i make it porn. the new trailer was bomb af and i dont ship kyl*x but i realize this fic reads A BIT like that but also may i say
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> _thanks to[this ](https://hisahkidraws.tumblr.com/post/155572586893/general-graves-star-wars-au-uniform-design)[art ](https://hisahkidraws.tumblr.com/post/155559015988/society6-general-graves-star-wars-au)of General Graves_  
>   
> 
> **  
> **  
> _and[ this art of Kylo Ren!Credence](http://hinewkim.tumblr.com/post/137009166131)_  
>   
> 
> i hate how much i love it

The silken caress of his jaw is deceptive. Credence has the power to crush his windpipe, should he desire, cut off all air and leave him a handsome corpse, draped upon his bed, blood red sheets and onyx cushions. But he won't. Graves knows Credence too well. He knows every inch of his tar black soul, his betrayal of the Jedi, and now the new promise of tomorrow, of ruling the galaxy.

Graves may be the General,  but Credence commandeered his heart right out from under his nose.

And all that there is visible is a twitch of a single finger, and Graves' eyes roll back in his head as he feels ghostly touches between his cleft, stroking his ass, then over his hole.

Credence is teasing, distracting him from the restriction of air and how tight he feels around Graves' cock. It's a dangerous knife edge of bliss to ride but he loves it. He manages to exhale and whisper just that, and Credence whines, rolling his hips down, jerking his cock in Graves' loose grip. "Harder, please."  
He gasps, "Any harder and you'll bruise darling."  
"Not for long." Bacta tanks of course. Credence has become addicted to being marked and then healing up to be marked with the General’s adoration once again. Gone are the days when he had to fear a Jedi Master and his own family. Now he rules himself, and makes his own destiny.

One day this sort of recklessness may get him killed, but for now, his youthful follies can hide behind his silver mask, while his crimson blade protects him from all angles. The Force is another thing, it flows through him and assists him where mere strength and muscle mass cannot, thus, Credence appears more like an angel of death than any Sith has a right to.

Not that Graves has known many _Sith_ in his lifetime.  
Credence leans in almost close enough to kiss, and a thumb drags down Graves' adams apple, constricting his lungs further, making spots appear in his vision. "Credence, I'm going to-" Come? Die?

He doesn't know, but Credence feels him, literally inside and out, while his orgasm steals over him, thief in the night sudden, Graves rasps out a groan. His lungs expand proper on the upstroke of Credence's movements, and he comes as color returns to his sight. And what a sight it is.

A rosy flush over those sharp cheekbones, the cherry red of Credence's bitten lips, dark liquid eyes focused on him, his love. Graves drinks it all in and collapses back against the mattress, cock pulsing wetly into Credence's rhythmicly clenching ass.

His hand stalls momentarily on Credence's own length, while the Force fingers inside him massage languidly over his prostate, urging him to come again, _again,_ till there's nothing left in his spent cock, and his thighs tremble while sparks jolt under his skin, tickle through his veins.

Sweat tickles his brow, his neck, and Credence ducks down to kiss him, to nuzzle into it, murmuring something sweet. Or threatening, more like. "I want to come on your face." It’s only a threat because Graves wants it to, very much. He adores Credence controlling him, degrading him, using him as he sees fit, then simply just allowing Graves to love him.

He’s the only thing of beauty in the whole wretched galaxy, as far as Graves is concerned, and he’s so bright and brilliant, he can’t believe Credence has given him a privilege such as this. Of all the people in the Order, Credence wants _him_ to grace his bed. He wants him under his hand, in him, to see and taste and touch the Credence whom the rest will never see. Only the lucky few.

Graves lies back, allows Credence to slip up off of him, and then crawl up to straddle his chest, letting his gorgeous weeping cock rub over his lips. He dips his tongue out, tasting the salt of pre and sweat, and Credence pets his hand through Graves’ hair, while the hand behind Credence’s back toys with his hole. Surely he’s fucking himself just as well on his fingers as he tortures Graves, with minimal effort. Credence hasn’t even broken a sweat himself.

Graves' hands are free to roam over the younger man’s bare back, but he doesn’t, he obeys, keeping his hands fisted in the sheets, so that when Credence starts rocking over him, thrusting mindlessly into his own hand, aimed pointedly over Graves’ face, his eyes fall shut, and his lips part, he begs for his absolution.

It comes after a moment, while Credence does with a whimper, and a broken sigh, wet warmth streaks on his cheek, his mouth, even down his chin, his neck, where he _knows_ there are bruises in his memory if not on his skin from Credence’s hand. Graves shudders beneath him, and feels a real flesh hand gentle on his face now, Credence’s fingertips rub his own spend in just a little, guiding some to his mouth.

“Was it good for you?” Credence sounds like he’s smiling, “Yes General.” Graves thrusts up blindly at the address, and Credence coos, “Something the matter?”

“I think you know.”

He’s on the cusp, just from hearing such things, along with the fingers working inside him still, intently dragging slowly back and forth over his prostate, threatening to get him hard.

“Do you want me to milk your cock again, General?”

“Yes.” He doesn’t mean to sob, but it happens. His voice breaks, as his will shatters, and Credence has moved away, though his hand remains on Graves’ face, petting over filthy skin, sliding down to grip his jaw, and then a bruising kiss meets his wet lips. The hand that was working inside Credence takes a hold of Graves’ cock to line him up, letting him in, slotting home with barely a roll of his hips. Graves’ vision is blurry from tears of bliss, and Credence has started making little hiccuping noises as he rides him, sounding a bit close to coming again himself.

Graves has witnessed his solo playtime sessions before. The improper uses of the Force could probably get Credence in some kind of trouble with his new Master, but Graves would never tell. Not when he will go to his deathbed having seen Credence bring himself off a dozen times until he was literally shaking the room, threatening the gravity stabilizers from the sheer energy he gave off, while covered in his own spend. As it turns out, that was a seduction technique, and Credence had used it to test him.

Considering Graves’ own immense self control, it was a wonder and testament to his age and experience that he hadn’t promptly jumped on the younger man and fucked him into the mattress. Instead, he’d scooped him from the bed and carried him to the fresher, before carefully bathing him and drying him, returning him to a clean bed, and kissing him on the temple, the only indulgence he allowed himself.

Upon arriving at his own quarters, he’d proceeded to use all the hot water and jerked himself raw, or until his knees gave out, then fell into an exhausted sleep. That was how it all began.

Now, as Credence rides him through his next climax, and Graves almost blacks out, he realizes his downfall of that age, the silver in his hair, crows feet on his cheeks, he’s not nearly enough to keep up with the younger man. But it _doesn’t_ matter. When he sleeps, Credence stays. When he wakes to find a slim fingered hand tracing mindless shapes into the naked skin of his chest, past his heart and down to his rising cock, Graves knows. There is more to it. To their little dance, to their intimate moments shared.

Credence whispers to him, thinking he is still sleeping,

“I wanted you since the first moment I stepped aboard the Finalizer, and I’m not sure I’ll ever stop.”

Soft warm lips meet his in the shadow of a kiss, and Graves follows when Credence tries to retreat, rolling them over to pin the slender body beneath his own, feeling how he yields, allowing it. Graves smiles, and kisses him a bit firmer, before thrusting his hips down, gently grazing his cock against Credence’s.

“It was fate that assigned me here, brought me to you. I’ll never be able to doubt the Force again.”

Credence blinks up at him, and his mouth quirks, “Have I ever told you how handsome you are?”

Graves grins back, “Flattery will get you everywhere, my Knight.”

**Author's Note:**

> its short and shitty dont @ me


End file.
